Prodigy
by Princess2000
Summary: It's been a year since Corinne and her friends have defeated But with new dangers around every corner, and with an old runaway criminal, what adventures do these four girls encounter next?
1. Chapter 1

Prodigy

_**Chapter 1:**_

The four musketeers sighed happily as they swept thye palace floors. It had been a year since they had defeated Philipe, and everything was peaceful. At least, for now.

"I still can't believe we're actually musketeers!" exclaimed Viveca.

"Yeah, I mean, it seemed like just yesterday when we got kicked out of the castle!" Renée added.

"And did you see the guys? They were practically swooning for us!" Aramina sighed dreamily.

"Aramina! We're here to work with the musketeers, not date them!" Corinne said pointedly.

"Says the one who's been oogling at the king!" Aramina teased.

"Hey! I was not...we're just friends!" Corinne blurted, flushing.

"Yeah, sure..." Her three friends said, rolling their eyes. Then their eyes widened and they giggled. Corinne looked at them, confused.

"Hey guys, why don't we go...clean the windows?" Renée stated, dragging Viveca and Aramina away. Corinne stared after them, dumbfounded. "But we just cleaned the windows this morning...ok, don't listen to me." she ended up muttering. Then, she felt a presence behind her. From instinct, she spun around in a fighting stance, but relaxed when she saw that it was just Louis. Louis looked at her, amused. "Opps, did I scare scare you? Maybe I should wear a bell around my neck next time..." he teased, chuckling. Corinne rolled her eyes and smiled. Typical Louis. Then she heard him clear his throat.

"So Corinne, I was wondering if you would like to go on another balloon ride with me?" Louis asked, fidgeting a bit out of nervousness. Corinne smiled, and blew some of her blond hair out of her face.

"But of COURSE your highness! I wouldn't want to go against his highness's wish. When would your royal highness like to take this royal balloon ride?" Corinne asked dramatically, making sure to emphasize on the "your highness" part. Louis huffed, annoyed.

"Corinne! How many times do I have to tell you? You've saved me enough times to just call me Louis! Besides, I feel old when you call me that." Louis complained, crossing his arms. Corinne smirked.

"Just teasing. But Louis, do you know how to land that thing?" Corinne asked, raising an eyebrow. Louis shifted uncomfertably.

"Uh, would you kill me if I said no?" Louis asked sheepishly. Corinne burst out laughing.

"Geez Louis, I was just kidding. After dinner sound good to you?" Corinne asked, a twinkle in her eye. Louis grinned at her broadly. Score!

"Sure. Or would you rather do more exciting things then hang out with little ole me?" He joked. Corinne put a finger on her chin, pretending to be thinking very hard.

"Hmm, I don't know, is this balloon still dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Are we going higher and farther then before?"

"Yes."

"Are there going to be safety cords?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Then count me in!" Corinne exclimed, clasping her hands together. Louis's smile by her answer could have lit up all of Paris.

"Great! So, I'll meet you there?" He asked, stepping closer. Corinne smiled.

"You can count on it!" Corinne said, blushing a bit. She noticed that they were standing very close now. Too close. Louis seemed to realize that too, because he started to turn pink. Then he smiled shyly, and started to lean forward, with Corinne doing the same. But as their lips were about to touch, a sudden shout caused them to jump back, surprised.

"Musketeers! We have an emergency!" Monsieur Treville called from the courtyard, crossing his arms and waiting for the musketeers to come. Corinne backed away from Louis and sighed. "See you later Louis!" she called, as she ran down the hallway and slid down the stairs banister and ran outside towards the courtyard. Louis looked after her sadly putting his hands in his pockets. "So close..." he muttered, as he dully went towards his office. There were piles of paperwork waiting for him to sign. But as he was about to enter his office, he saw a musketeer running towards him, looking horrified. Something was terribly wrong.

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Corinne reached towards the courtyard, flushing when she realized what had almost happened. She felt herself smiling goofily, but shook her head when she saw all the musketeers already gathered around Monsieur Treville. She'd have to deal with her thoughts later. Corinne glanced around the crowd and soon made eye contact with her friends. When her friends saw her still flushed face, they shot her grins and sparkling eyes. Corinne rolled her eyes, but smiled as she faced the captain.

"Musketeers!" Monsieur Treville barked. "The town has gone wild! Their chasing some kind of horse and is causing a riot down there! Corinne, Aramina, Renée and Viveca, go to town and calm everyone down. Everyone else, surround the castle and make sure they don't stampede in here, understood?" Monsieur Treville finished.

"YES SIR!" The musketeers shouted.

"Good, carry on with your duties." Monsieur Treville said, dismissing them.

"Ready to save the day again?" Corinne asked her best friends, grinning.

"READY!" her three friends called.

They rode into town, and were all shocked at the mess everyone made in an effort to catch the horse. The four girls looked around disapprovingly. "Well, any ide..." Corinne said, trailing off because of the sight in front of her. There, was the mysterious horse. The horse looked at Corinne with wide eyes, but snapped out of it when it saw the townspeople coming closer. The horse took one last look at Corinne, and sprinted off towards the west woods. Corinne shook her head too, dazed at what just happened. Then she felt someone shaking her.

"Corinne? Are you alright?" Aramina asked, worried.

Corinne snapoped out of her reverie, faked a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, let's go calm everyone down."

The four girls rode to town square, and saw that everyone was carrying ropes, guns, and a lot more hunting material. Renée looked lost at where to start, and Aramina and Vivica were taken aback at all the eqipment the townspeople had. So, Corinne decided to take some action. She scanned the area, and found a barrel. "That'll work," she muttered, and cartwheeled onto it.

"Everyone! Settle down, NOW!" She forced herself to yell it out loud. Corinne absolutely hates yelling, except in desperate situations. Like now. When everyone's eyes turned to her, she started speaking.

"The horse is gone, don't you see? And your creating such a mess in your hunting! How would you feel if someone tried to hurt you? Now, I suggest that you guys clean up what you did, and help others too. The horse shall be remained unharmed. UNDERSTOOD?" Corinne said, hands on her hips. Everyone then turned to each other and murmured in soft voices. Then they shrugged, and the Corinne heard them mutter, "might as well. There is no point in chasing what isn't there." The girls smiled as everyone started to clean up, and put away their gear. Corinne jumped down from the makeshift stage, and walked over to her friends. She laughed as she saw their shocked expressions.

"Wow Corinne, that was...amazing!" Viveca said, awestruck.

"I agree!" Aramina added.

"Ditto!" Renée said excitedly.

Corinne smiled at her friends praising her. "Thanks guys, but let's head back to the castle now." she said, jumping on her horse. Her friends did the same, and they rode in perfect sinc with Corinne leading them to the castle together.

Meanwhile, in the shadows...

"Oh, I hope your friends are ready blondie. Cause you will freak when you find out what has happened..." A man said evilly, revealing his team of men.

**So? What do you think? I know this chapter isn't the best, but I'm getting there! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When the girls arrived at the castle, they were greeted with a panicking musketeer named Thomas. The girls immediately detected that something was wrong. Corinne cartwheeled off her horse and made her way to him, her friends doing the same.

"Philippe...prison...escaped..." Thomas said, out of breath.

"Wait, what? Are you saying Philipe escaped from prison?!" Viveca asked, shocked.

"Yes, and Treville needs you girls immediately to make plans!" Thomas said, not taking his eyes off Viveca. They frowned, this was bad. Actually, this was terrible! Louis was in grave danger! They said 'ok' to Thomas, and ran together towards Treville's office. Aramina, Renée and Corinne smiled slightly as they saw Thomas and Viveca looking at each other shyly.

Aramina ran up to Corinne and Renée and said, "looks like someone's ogling at a certain musketeer..." She trailed off, looking at Viveca and Thomas still staring at each other. The three girls laughed, causing Viveca to look at them quizzically. But by then they had arrived at Treville's office, and burst thought the door without knocking.

Opps, apparently, that was a bad idea, because King Louis was there, along with Monsieur Treville and two more musketeers. They gasped when they saw them. The four looked at each other, confused. Then they burst out laughing. Their dresses were rumpled, their hair was flying all over the place, they were panting like they ran all around Paris, not to mention they also busted the door. They quickly fixed themselves, turning red. Then the girls turned to the king.

"Sorry, your highness, Monsieur Treville." the girls said stamtanously, still red. Monsieur Treville, King Louis, and the two other musketeers chuckled amusingly and nodded.

"It's fine, we were expecting you anyway. Just...not...like that..." Treville said, trailing off, trying his hardest not to laugh. Corinne looked at Louis, and realized that he was also looking at her with an amused expression. She blushed harder, suddenly remembering the event that almost happened between them. Then she turned to her other friends, and chuckled when she saw that they each were staring at someone. Well, Viveca was peeking at Thomas still, and vice versa. Renée and Aramina were looking at the other two musketeers: Stan and Russel. All Corinne knew, was that Stan's a music lover, he's played the piano ever since he was very little, and is actually pretty good at it! He's calm, handsome, and great with a bow and arrow. No wonder Renée was intrudged with him.

Russel on the other hand, is very playful; he's always causing mischief on castle grounds. But he also has a quiet side, he likes flowers. But also has a good hand. In fact, you should NEVER mess with him when he has throwing things at bay. But the girls attention snapped back at the captain when he started speaking again.

"Philipe escaping is very serious, who knows how many men he still has that support him." Treville began, with the musketeers nodding in agreement.

"So I have decided for someone to watch over him day and night. And I have asked his highness which musketeer he wanted to stand guard by him. And he chose...Corinne" Monsieur Treville said, smirking a little.

Corinne gasped, and stared wide eyed at Monsieur Treville, then turned her shocked expression to Louis. She turned pink when she saw Louis looking at her hopefully. Then she blushed harder when she heard her friends giggling behind her. Corinne cleared her throat, stepping forward.

"It would be my honour to serve L-his highness" Corinne said, almost slipping on his name. Louis grinned brightly, and Monsieur Treville nodded approvingly.

"Good, but I have one more request. You girls need to pick a leader for your team." Monsieur Treville said, looking at them.

The girls looked at each other, then at Treville, shocked. "But sir, we work as a team, we don't exactly need a leader." Corinne said, confused.

Treville smiled, "yes, I know, but you still need a leader, just in case I'm not there to give orders." He said gently.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Corinne thought that Renée should be leader, since she was just so...leader material.

"I vote..." Corinne started, but her friends quickly interrupted.

"Corinne" her three friends said, smiling.

"What? Why?" Corinne asked, shocked that they had chosen her of all people.

"Because, your the one who keeps us going. No matter how hard and dangerous the obstacle is, you face it with determination, and if the plan doesn't work, you never give up." Said Aramina, looking at Viveca and Renée for proof. They both nodded.

"I agree." Viveca said, no doubt in her voice.

"Ditto" René said, smiling broadly.

Aramina turned to Corinne, "See? You were born to be a leader."

Corinne looked at her friends, speechless. Never in her life had she thought that she would one day become leader. Of course, being a musketeer was her dream since she could walk, but leader?! Then she thought about how much they had been through together, and it was true, she WAS the one to keep them going when they were about to give up. Corinne thought some more, then smiled and shrugged.

"If you guys promise we'll be best friends forever, I will be honoured to be your leader" she said, grinning broadly. Her friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"We promise!" Her friends squeeled, and hugged her. They released each other and looked at the captain. Monsieur Treville nodded approvingly and smiled at Corinne.

"Congratulations, young leader. Your father would have been very proud." Monsieur Treville said, a sad glint in his eyes.

Corinne smiled sadly, "thank you, it is an honour, captain." She said, curtsying to him and Louis. She looked at Louis and saw him look at her admiringly. Corinne blushed, and looked away.

"Now, Corinne, you can still train with...whoever you train with. But I expect you to report to duty, understood?" Monsieur Treville asked, getting serious.

"Yes, sir." Corinne promised, still dazed that she was chosen to complete this role.

"Good, now, leave me in peace to discuss with the king. Oh, and Corinne, can you stay please?" Monsieur Treville asked, smiling a little.

"Yes, sir." Everyone said, and Corinne chuckled as Stan offered his arm for Renée to take, Russell extended to Aramina, and Thomas to Viveca. Corinne looked at her three best friends and smirked slyly. The four girls shared a smile, and parted ways.

Corinne turned back to the captain and Louis, and saw that they were also watching them, with knowing smiles on their faces. Louis looked at Corinne with amusement glinting in his eyes, and smiled at her. Corinne smiled shyly back, blushing a little.

"So Corinne, I just wanted you to know how dangerous and important this job is. Are you still willing to go along with your choice of 'yes?'" Monsieur Treville asked, seriousness in his voice. Corinne looked up at the captain with determination in her eyes.

"Yes, I am captain. I know that I'm a little less experienced, and I only got on the team last year, but I am determined and would do anything to keep king Louis safe." Corinne said, no doubt in her voice. The captain smiled, and Louis grinned.

"I have to say Corinne, you are one strong girl. No matter how much we rejected you, or discouraged you, you always held on, and accomplished your dreams: just like your father." Monsieur Treville said, admiration in his eyes.

Corinne smiled sheepishly, "well, I've got friends that look out for me, and I have a great Captain." Corinne said, curtsying. She looked up to see Monsieur Treville looking at her with an amused smile.

"Well, I'm going to go do some training. Thank you Corinne." Monsieur Treville said, and bowed. Then he left the room, leaving only Corinne and Louis there looking at each other awkwardly.

"So...Corinne. Uh...why don't we go take a walk in the gardens?" Louis asked, offering his hand. Corinne looked at his extended hand and smiled.

"Why, I'd love to Louis." Corinne said, taking his hand. They made their way to the Royal Gardens, teasing and joking with each other. Neither of them noticing an arrow fly towards them.


End file.
